Main Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Finley TV Wiki!!! USE ADBLOCK PLUS BECAUSE ADS MAY SCREW UP THE HOMEPAGE. Finley TV is fake!! Well, we are having a bunch of articles and Your world will make all of your dreams and Memories come true... -Finley Small Finley TV Wiki is an encyclopedia for everything related to Finley TV. The wiki allows anyone to create or edit any article, so everyone can contribute their knowledge to help create a decisive database of Finley TV information. Join and you can be apart of our monthly competition! This competition involves everyone from the wiki competing for the prestigious award of Editor of the Month. If you can make edits that BENEFIT this wiki the most, you can win our award and go into wiki history as one of the best! We also have a range of other awards and competitions. To find out how to enter follow the link: Finley TV Wiki: Editor of the Month. If you're having trouble with the site and don't understand how to use it, don't be afraid to ask! Our administrators won't bite. If you wish to join or have any queries about editing than feel free to browse through our expansive tutorial: and if you don't, you'll die. However, if the tutorials are too confusing, then feel free to message one of our administrators. Just leave a message on their talk page, and we will be sure to help you as soon as possible. Chat Wikia also has a chat. Feel free to join the chat and converse with fellow editors. If you have a question to ask than ask the community (or admin) on the chat. Help out Finley TV Wiki by creating articles width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Who is your favorite character? Finley Rico Mr. God Eis Micah Rudy Tabby Phucker Mittens Penisbella Spike Barker What is your favorite episode that featured Barker? Mama Rico, where Barker says, "Silly old car! Silly, silly, silly!" Ghosts R Us, where Barker gets captured Party Line, where Barker gets hurt twice. What do you think of the show AWESOME!!!!! Good Kind of. Hmmmmmm... Stupid and horrible Who voted Stupid and horrible will be blocked Do you hate Gree Guy? Yes No And, who voted for "No" must be blocked. Choose one of the video games chosen by us that you like. Mario Spyro the Dragon Sonic Crash Bandicoot Legend of Zelda Dumb Ways to Die Toontastic Candy Crush Saga Choose one of the cartoons chosen by us that you like. Oggy and the Cockroaches Fairly Odd Parents SpongeBob SquarePants Captain N and the New Super Mario World Annoying Orange House of Mouse *No Trolls, Weegees, Vandalizers, etc. *No Memy9909, Elipick11, Gree City, etc. fans *Do not use opinions to attack *You can use memes, but using a lot (like 25 and more) on every comment, it's abusing. *No Finley Small haters, for the love of pete. *No spam/useless pages *No signature changing unless it is your own *No Finley rip offs *No users under the age of 6 *Do not annoy the users, or else you will DIE! Vote for a featured quote | More featured quotes bg: da: de: es: fi: it: no: pt: sv: Main Page Main Page